


Green and purple

by larnbean



Series: ae_ldws Round 5 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Eames, and a gay bowling league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and purple

“So you’re telling me that we need to infiltrate a gay bowling league?” Arthur asks. 

“Yes,” Eames answers for the third time. Arthur can tell he’s exasperated.

“We need to find out if they’re using regulation balls and, unfortunately, the entire team is militarized. Along with being the best gay bowling league in the state of Nebraska, they’re all ex-military,” Eames says obviously annoyed.

_Well fuck._

“So what’s our plan, Eames? How are we going to convince them that we’re bad ass gay bowling pals?”

Eames is looking a little uncomfortable at this point. “Well...that’s really what I was going to talk to you about...it’s really the only way we can get in...” Eames begins awkwardly.

Arthur just raises his eyebrow expectantly.

Eames takes a deep breath, “Well how do you feel about being Mr. Arthur Eames?”

Arthur groans inwardly. “And what would that involve exactly?”

Eames grins sheepish, blushing almost sweetly. “Oh you know, matching purple and green outfits and balls, matching bags…matching shoes?” 

So Arthur and Eames plunge themselves head first into this long gay bowling league con. Arthur makes Eames lunch every day and leaves him little notes in his gay bowling bag, and occasionally places sweet shy kisses on his cheeks—but only in public.

Three months later, Arthur is ridiculously in love.

And a bad ass bowler.

By the end of it Arthur jokes about retiring from dreamshare to take up pro gay bowling.

“I am never doing that again,” Eames says quietly.

“What? Is the thought of being married to me really that painful?” Arthur asks disdainfully.

Eames just stares at him like he's crazy. “Why would I want to fake anything with you when it's so clear that I want the real thing?”

And wow, Arthur has to sit down because, yeah, the real thing is sounding a hell of a lot better right about now.

"So you're saying—" Arthur begins.

"Yes, I want the whole thing: waking up next to you, breakfast together, kissing you goodbye in the morning, you packing lunch for me," Eames lists off.

Arthur smiles. “Can we keep bowling ?”

“Naturally. You look smashing in purple and green, darling,” Eames says pulling Arthur against him.


End file.
